Love is in the air
by BlueDream1
Summary: Well,seeing as Jack spends more and more time with Juliet, Kate decides to seek a comfort in something that is not such a wise decision. Well, maybe not wise, but it brings consequences, some funny, some not so funny...
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all! This is just another little fic I wrote for dyojs. Hope you´ll like it.

_Jate jexed it up in captivity, but still haven´t talked about it. The days passed and somehow both of them (mis)understood that the other was sorry for doing it. That´s why they distanced. Kate was spending more and more time with Sawyer, and Jack with Juliet._

Kate is sitting on the beach, drunk. Two hours ago she saw Jack leaving in the jungle with Juliet, both giggling and laughing, and she supposed that they were doing it. She was angry and hurt and miserable, so she broke into Sawyer´s stash of alcohol and pretty much emptied it all. Now she is sitting by the ocean, pointlessly trying to count every single one piece of sand in front of her. Sawyer approaches her.

Kate under her breath: 61 little bean, 61 little beans, 63 little…

Sawyer confused: Freckles, what the heck are you doing!

Kate: Sixty…sixty…realizes that she lost it… Oh, Sawyer, you ruined it all! Now I.. I…have to…start it…all over again!

Sawyer: Start what? She shows him the small pile of sand on her right. Hell Freckles, you aren´t counting the sand, are you?

Kate: Hey! Don´t you offend it! It´s fun!

Sawyer: Fun! Okay, what´s gotten into you?

Kate bringing herself into his face: Nothing.

Sawyer feels the smell of alcohol from her breath: God, Freckles! You got yourself drunk!

Kate giggling drunkenly: That´s right!

Sawyer confused: But where you got the… She raises her eyebrows suggestively. Sawyer realizes from where. You´re kidding, right?

Kate grins again, waving with the bottle in the air. Sawyer gets up quickly, runs into his tent, sees that the alcohol is not there; then returns with the empty bag.

Sawyer: Jeez, Freckles! All?

Kate proudly: Till the last one!

Sawyer: Son of a bch! He looks at her again; then pulls himself together.… Well, Doc won´t be too happy. He notices she flinched when he mentioned Jack, pain in her eyes. He sits next to her.…Alright, Freckles…Wanna tell me what happened?

Kate: N-no.

Sawyer: Come on!... You´ll feel better.

Kate offended: Who told I don´t feel good!...´C-cause I do…I do…I… hiccup… I never felt better in my hiccup life!

Sawyer: Whatever you say.

They are silent for a while. Then Sawyer decides that probably the best would be to leave her alone.

Sawyer getting up: Well, seeing you don´t wanna talk about it…I´ll just… But Kate reaches for his shirt and pulls him back down.…Oookay.

Kate depressingly, drunken: What is he seeing in her? I…I mean…She´s…she´s – ugly. Sawyer looks at her, realizing slowly who she´s talking about.…I mean, hiccup did you see her clothes? Those baggy old… And…and she has wrinkles! Sawyer raises his eyebrow, incredibly. Kate sees it. Yeah, WRINKLES! She´s got like…hundreds of them! Like, like She pauses, trying to find the appropriate word.…like coconut! Sawyer looks at her. That´s right! Coconut! Did you see the peel of coconut? Just like her. And, and…Coconut doesn´t go with mango! No! ... Mango shouldn´t be mixed with coconut – it´s…it causes diarrhea. Mango should be with…with – GUAVA! .She remembers the moment when Jack brought her guava. She continues, raising her voice.… That´s right! Guava! Guava goes with mango perfectly! She pauses; then turns towards Sawyer, who looks totally stunned. You understand what I mean?

Sawyer trying to figure it all out: Let´s see. For some reason you are intent upon coconut, which reminds you on Juliet…Then you started rambling about mango, which I suppose should be our beloved Doc. Or that or I totally give up. You finished it by mumbling about guava…apparently a metaphor for you. Now, did I get it right? ´Cause if I didn´t, and it was all about real fruit, you have some really twisted mind there, Freckles.

Kate: You know, you´re really hiccup smart, Sawyer. And really… She leans forward, speaking with tone she obviously finds seductive, but it´s far from it. – HOT! Did I ever tell you you´re hot!

Sawyer: No.

Kate: Well, I should have. ´Cause you´re definitely… mumbles something under her breath…and not like him.

Kate leans to kiss him.

Sawyer pushing her away gently: Whoa, whoa, Freckles! She looks at him, hurt. I do want you, but not like this, okay? She looks at him; then nods. Not like this. So, why don´t you tell me something more about you and Doc?

Kate: He´s with her! With that… I hiccup I saw them… Going in the jungle…What you think they´re doing?

Sawyer: Well, maybe they…I don´t know – gone to pick the fruit or…?

Kate: Shut up! I didn´t ask you anything! Sawyer frowns: she just asked him what he thinks! Still, he decides to let it go. She doesn´t seem in the mood for him to discussing semantics with her.…The first day…Do you know what I did first day here? Sawyer turns his head right-left. I sewed his back! She takes another sip. And he left with her! Now, do you do something like that to someone who hiccup sewed your back!

She pauses, but after realizing he isn´t answering, she bursts out on him. DO YOU?

Sawyer startled: Oh… I had to answer that. Got it!

But Kate seems to forgot it. She changed the subject to how he was checking her out that day.

_Half an hour later…_

Skate are still sitting there. Kate is talking about the cave in. Sawyer looks like he would rather be on the raft instead.

Kate: And then he brought me guava seeds! All smiling and hiccup cocky. And all that ˝What´s a garden without g-guava!˝

_Another half an hour later…_

Kate: I´m telling you, I play it good! GOOOOD! He´s a doctor, so what? Let me tell you something… She brings herself again in his face. Doctors suck at golf! Suck!

_It´s night… Kate is still talking, Sawyer looks bored to death._

Kate: ˝I´m telling you, he LEANED in! And that that idiot had to show up! Running through the jungle, screaming ˝WAAAAAALT! ˝all over! I mean, he sure knows to choose the right moment!

Sawyer absently: Yea-h!

Kate: And you wanna know what he said to me the next day?

Sawyer: No. under his breath… But I´m sure you´re gonna tell me anyway.

Kate: He said ˝Hey.˝ ˝HEY! ˝You can´t just say ˝I´m not˝ and then just hiccup ´hey´!

Suddenly, Sawyer hears some noise coming from the jungle. Kate doesn´t notice it; she´s too busy ranting. Sawyer sees that it´s Jack, obviously heading towards them. Sawyer watches him approaching, while listens Kate murmuring something about ´the net´ and ´the look´.

Jack: Hey, you two.

Sawyer: Howdy, Doc!

Kate doesn´t say anything, just gives him a deadly look. Jack is confused. He notices the bottle next to her.

Jack unbelievably: Is she drunk!

Kate raises her bottle cheerfully in the air; then returns to staring at the ocean.

Sawyer: Drunk as hell, Doc!

Jack turning towards Sawyer, angry: You got her DRUNK! What the hell did you…?

Sawyer: Whoa, Doc! Easy! He drags him away a little. I didn´t get her drunk. under his breath…something that couldn´t be said about you.

Jack: You´re saying I got her drunk! I wasn´t even here!

Sawyer: Exactly!

Jack looks at him, realizing.

Jack: So, you think…?

Sawyer: Look, I don´t know what´s going on between you two, Jackass, and sincerely, I don´t care; but I would appreciate you to work it out, ´cause, I swear to God, if I had to listen once again about your sweet-cutie moments, I´ll…

Jack looking at Kate; then back to Sawyer: Wait, she didn´t…?

Sawyer grinning wildly: Oh yeah, she did! Every tiniest little moment…I´m telling you, it was really instructive. Especially the part about guava seeds!

Jack: F-for how long she´s been acting like this?

Sawyer: Well, let´s see…Now is 9, right? Well, I managed to count to 2567, sang ˝The Twelve Days of Christmas˝, only it wasn´t 12 of them, but 68; watch the Hypochondriac over there go to the toilet 15 times and, you see those waves there he points in front, on the rocks on the shore…well, they smashed against those rocks 269 times! And then I stopped counting.

Jack: Oh, god!

Sawyer tapping him on the shoulder: Good luck, Doc! God knows you´ll need it! He starts leaving, but remembers something and turns back.…Oh and, Doc...If she starts about fruit, the right combination is mango and guava. Jack looks at him confused. And, whatever you say, do not mention the coconut, unless you find it really disgusting!

He grins once again and leaves. Jack takes a deep breath, then goes back and sits next to Kate.

Jack: Hey! She doesn´t respond.…So, how was…your day, Kate? Kate mumbles something. I see you found yourself a new friend here. He points at the bottle.

Kate angrily: Well, I can have hiccup as many knew friends hiccup as I want, Jack.

Jack quietly: I don´t think it´s the type of friend you need, Kate.

He sees tears forming in her eyes. No matter how drunk she is, she too realizes that this was not the best way to deal with things. Jack gets up and places himself in front of her. He spreads his legs and pulls her closer to him, putting one arm around her waist and the other one on her face. He raises her chin.

Jack gently: Hey…Look at me. She meets his eyes. I know this between us has been pretty…messy… past couple of days, but I want you to know that I…I don´t regret what happened in that cell, okay? I don´t. And I would do it over again. It´s been…one of the best night in my life and I…I love you. I just do, okay?

Kate nods. He wipes away the tear that started traveling down her cheek. He leans forward and kisses her gently.

Jack pulling away: And I most definitely…have nothing with Juliet. Okay? He looks at her. She looks absent, pale. Kate? Kate?

Kate quietly: I think I´m gonna…She pulls herself out from his lap in the last moment, turning on the other side.…be sick!

With that said, she starts vomiting in the sand nearby.

Jack: Oh, god!

He pulls off his shirt and wets it in the ocean; then puts it gently on her forehead, his other hand circling across her back to help calm her down.

Jack: Come on…It´ll be over soon.

Kate finally stops vomiting, now feeling even sicker than before.

Jack: You know, Kate…Not a very good thing for man´s ego when a woman starts vomiting the second after his kiss.

Kate smiling: Thanks, Jack.

Jack smiling: Anytime. He gets up and leans down to help her stand up. Now, let´s get you back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not the continuation of the first chapter, but a totally different one. They are not connected, except that the first on ewas drunk Kate and this one is drunk Jack. I repeat, the chapters are not connected!

Well, this is my first one with drunken Jack...

It´s late. The survivors have just had a party on the beach: there was food, music, dancing...And alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Now, most of the group had already gone to their tents; well, to be precise, the ones that could still stay on their feet. Jack was among the ones that couldn´t.

He is lying on the beach around the fire, in company with Sayid (who is the only one still sober), Charlie (who is playing his guitar and singing ˝Yellow submarine˝ as loud as he could) and some other guy whose name he couldn´t remember right now. Sawyer has left them half an hour ago, complaining on headaches again.

Jack drunkenly: Like I was saying, she´s totally hot! ...I mean, the hottest you can think of! You know what I mean?

Sayid smiling: Yeah, Jack, we know. Kate´s hot. We understood it after the first 7 times you said it.

Jack: Okay, okay… But she is…

Sayid, Charlie& The Unknown at the same time: HOT!

Jack: That´s right! hiccup

Charlie: Come on, guys! Sing with me! He starts singing. ˝Yellow submarine…Yellow submarine…Yellow sub…˝ He stops. You know, I don´t have bloody idea what´s with that obsession with submarines!

Jack: Yeah, me too. I… hiccup I think we need…hiccup some new song. How about… He leans forward and whispers something in Charlie´s ear. Charlie giggles drunkenly.

Charlie: Ooookay, Jack. You ready? He starts playing.

Jack singing: I need some hot stuff baby this evening…I want some sot htuff baby tonight, I…

Sawyer from his tent: Oh, for Christ´s sake! He puts his T-shirt on his ears to not hear it.

Jack: Hot stuff…

Sayid grinning: Speaking about hot…Jack, your ´Hot´ is coming.

Jack turns around, seeing Kate approaching, followed by Claire. He grins at her foolishly.

Kate amused: I didn´t know you´re such a good singer, Jack!

Jack: I ain´t… Pointing at the bottle of whisky…He is.

Kate taking the bottle away from him: Come on, Jack.

Jack: Hey, don´t take… Burt away from me.

Kate puzzled: Burt?

Jack offended: What, you never named your alcohol?

Kate mocking: Uhm…no.

Jack: Well, you should.

Kate trying to lift him up: Come on, Jack, let´s go to bed.

Jack looking at her: Should I hiccup…understand it as an hiccup invitation?

Kate grinning: You´re unbelievable, you know that?

Jack getting up: That wasn´t a denial…

Kate smiles. Se finally manages to get him to his feet.

Jack realizing that the rest of the group is still there: Wait, why is…why is…why is Charlie still here? hiccup…Why…why can he stay and…I hiccup can´t.

Kate turns and sees Claire bending to help Charlie stand up.

Kate: Don´t worry. I don´t think Charlie would be here for much longer. Isn´t that right, Claire? She looks at her, smiling. Claire returns her the smile.

Claire: Oh, yeah, Jack. Don´t worry. Charlie is going to bed straight away.

Charlie protesting: But…

Claire firmly: Now!

Charlie: Oh, okay.

He gets up and heads towards his tent, with Claire´s help. Jack and Kate also start moving slowly.

Jack stopping: hiccup Did I ever tell you… how…how beautiful you are?

Kate blushing slightly: No, Jack, you didn´t.

Jack: Well, I should have.

They continue walking in silence for a while. Then, right when they are passing next to Sawyer´s tent, Jack starts singing with all his voice

Jack: You´re beautiful…You´re beautifuuuuuul…

Sawyer irritated: Damn it, Freckles! Can´t you make him shut up?

Kate trying her best not to burst out laughing: I´m trying, Sawyer.

Sawyer: Well, try again!

Jack: You´re beautiful…Beautifuuuuuul… He stops, confused. I hiccup I…don´t think I know the rest of the lyrics… He thinks for a minute about it; then… Well, who cares! You´re beautiful! You´re beautiful…

Sawyer: Why don´t you just go caught yourselves in the net or something already!

Kate: SAWYER!

Sawyer: What! If that will make him shut his mouth up…

Kate speaking to Jack quietly: Ignore him.

They finally arrive in front of Jack´s tent.

Jack leaning towards Kate to whisper something to her: You know… I was thinking…hiccup That idea of Sawyer…isn´t that bad after all.

Kate: Jack!

Jack innocently: What!

Kate: Nothing. Come on, go inside.

Jack pretending hurt: I don´t get even a kiss?

Kate smiles, amused by his behavior. It is the side of Jack she didn´t see before. They enter the tent and she helps him get on the bed.

Kate leaning above him: If that will make you get some sleep… She leans closer and gives him one deep kiss. Jack stays speechless. Kate smiles at the look on his faces and gets up.… Sweet dreams, Jack.

She leaves.

Few minutes after…Jack finally brought himself back from shock.

Jack yelling: Guys, you know what? SHE KISSED ME!

The rest of the camp: GO TO SLEEP!


End file.
